Dueles Fanfic Hiddlesworth
by AztridCervantes
Summary: Este fue el segundo fanfic que escribí, como siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar opiniones, acepto también ideas, estoy escribiendo algo nuevo pero me gustaría llevarlo un poco más largo que lo que normalmente escribo aunque no sé si salga bien, esperemos que si:')


_2:00 am_

El cielo se alumbraba con la actividad que abajo, los mortales tenían, ellos no se cansaban de estar de bar en bar, les causaba… Felicidad, si es lo que algunos podían llamarle a un mal amor que intentaban borrar con un vodka barato, Tom Hiddleston se encontraba en uno de los bares de la iluminada ciudad de New york, aunque el lugar se veía un poco gris, él sabía perfectamente que ahí nadie lo reconocería. ¿Qué "famoso" llegaría a un bar como ese?, pues ahí está el chico, ahogándose en un vodka que hacia le ardiera la garganta. –No puedo creer que no funcione bien con las chicas, ¿tendré alguna maldición encima que no me deje ser feliz?… ¿Debería intentar algo… _Diferente_?-.

Pero el destino no quería ver solo al chico y en ese mismo Bar entro el increíble Chris Hemsworh, pero al llevar una gorra puesta no muchos podían verle la cara así que era casi imposible reconocerle, este se sentó alado del chico melancólico y pidió lo más caro que pudieran tener el lugar. –Por favor mesero, tráigame lo más caro que tenga, Hoy vengo dispuesto a celebrar-. Tom solo se rio, para ser sinceros fue una risa muy sarcástica. –Al menos hay alguien feliz en este lugar, un brindis por ti- Alzó su vaso aun sin levantar la mirada al contrario. –Creo que hay alguien aquí que debería de llevarse más conmigo, solo así se le quitara un tanto su amargura.- El mesero llego con la copa y se la dio a chris, este solo la alzo en salud del nuevo amigo ebrio que tenía a un lado. -¿y se puede saber que se puede celebrar en estos tiempos?- Espeto Tom con un tono de amargura en su voz, Chris solo rió. –El amor, el amor querido compañero.- Tomo un gran trago de su bebida -¿El amor?, el amor es una basura, no se debería celebrar, de echo lo que se debería celebrar es el sexo sin compromiso, jodeeerrr que si… sería feliz con algo de sexo, aunque fuese con un hombre.- Soltó sin medir sus palabras, el alcohol inundaba todas sus venas, Chris rio y pago las bebidas de los dos, sin saber cómo, llevo al chico a su cuarto de hotel donde se hospedaba el solo y al darse cuenta que era Tom Hiddleston no lo dudo dos veces, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. -¡¿Qué COÑOS HAGO AQUÍ!?- Jadeo Tom al verse en la puerta del cuarto y alado sosteniéndolo de la cintura a _Chris Hemsworth_ –Creo que me pediste una noche inolvidable, para olvidar tus problemas y aquí- Señalo el cuarto con su mano –Será el lugar donde los olvides…

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto, Tom al descubrir al chico que encontró en el bar decidió experimentar, y alado de ese chico tan apuesto era inevitable no negarlo, mientras que Chris, quien sabía que su atracción con chicos era evidente, pero decidió dejarlo como un simple hobbie… puesto en 1 año se casaría con el amor de su vida.. Elsa Pataki.

Las horas pasaron y sus pieles se rozaban una y otra vez, los gemidos hacían eco por toda la habitación y el alcohol se evaporaba de sus poros, la excitación de los dos era demasiado grande que Tom, al perder la virginidad en ese cuarto grito una y otra y otra vez, mientras que Chris lo Abrazaba dejando besos por todo su cuerpo húmedo tratando de calmar el dolor del otro. Terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, era un juego que les encanto, no sabía ya controlarse hasta que salió el sol y sus ansias terminaron escapándose por la ventana. Y así fue como no se volvieron a ver, dejando que lo que había pasado en ese cuarto era algo pasajero hasta que llego el día en que los dos fueron llamados para realizar la gran producción de _"Thor"_.

¿Coincidencia? O es que solo era una jugado del destino que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

-Chris…-

-Tom…-

El saludo fue un brutal golpe para los dos, querían ver que no les interesaba en lo más mínimo ver de nuevo al otro, con quien se habían conectado mágicamente, pasaron los meses de grabación y entre los dos había una grande conexión, supieron desde el primer momento en que trabajaron juntos que eso era algo especial, una amistad que nunca se rompería hasta el día 121, cuando al toparse por los pasillos del hotel fue inevitable no querer recordar lo que había pasado tiempo atrás.

-Chris, es un milagro verte fuera del cuarto-

-Lo sé Tom, es que quería dar una vuelta por aquí, quería divertirme un rato.- Le dio al chico una mirada divertida alzando las cejas, Tom acepto la invitación y abrió la puerta para que pasara, Chris no espero ni un segundo y tomo a Tom de los hombros pegándolo contra la pared y besándolo profundamente adentrando su lengua en la boca del otro y sintiendo como este le contestaba con la misma intensidad, jadeante los dos, empezaron a despojarse de su ropa rápidamente, el calor aumentaba en el cuarto y Chris termino empujando a Tom sobre la cama para poder ayudarle con los pantalones y el bóxer para así poder liberar su erección, la tomo entre su gran mano y empezó a moverla de arriba abajo viendo como Tom cerraba sus ojos ante el tacto, sentía como la erección de este iba creciendo y como su cuerpo se iba estremeciendo, el placer recorría las columnas vertebrales de los dos y fue cuando Chris penetro a Tom con la misma intensidad que lo hizo el primer día, sus voces se unieron en gemidos y en gritos de placer, las delgadas piernas de Tom rodeaban la pequeña cintura de Chris quien movía sus caderas con cierta agilidad adentrándose más en Tom y causándole a este una gran excitación que termino derramándose sobre el abdomen de los dos, Chris lo último que pudo hacer fue gemir muy fuerte el nombre de aquel hombre de quien ya se había enamorado.

Pasaban los días y la conexión entre Chris y Tom fue creciendo enormemente y las noches pasaban de una salvaje pasión a un Acto completo de amor, los dos se habían enamorado pero había un problema, la boda de Chris se haría cuando se terminara de Grabar y promocionar la película y para eso… para eso solo faltaban 2 meses y Chris tenía la última decisión.

 _5:00 pm_

-Chris, ¿de verdad me estas pidiendo eso?, ¿DE VERDAD ME ESTAS JODIENDO CON ESO?

-Tom… Necesito de tu apoyo hoy más que nunca.-

-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA? Si le haces más caso a tu jodido manager que a tu estúpido corazón- Llevo sus manos a su cara, la desesperación inundaba su cuerpo y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, el dolor brotaba de sus ojos.

-Por favor Tom, no llores… esto es igual de difícil para mí…-

-N-No puedo… Te amo joder, ¿No puedes entender eso?-

-Discúlpame por favor, y enserio, no se lo pediré a nadie más, te quiero ver ahí ¿Okey? Y fin del tema.- Chris se levantó de la silla y sin pensarlo salió del cuarto, ver a Tom así le partía el alma, sabía que había hecho mal dejar que los sentimientos se mezclaran, sabía más que nada que fue un error querer hacerle más caso a su manager que a su corazón.

Chris se encontraba sentado en la gran sala de su casa, para su alivio Elsa había salido a ver algunos detalles de su vestido de novia y no llegaría hasta la noche, se escuchó el timbre tocar, Abrió la puerta y su quijada cayo hasta el suelo, Tom se encontraba frente a él, llevaba puesta esa camisa blanca ajustada a la perfección y que tantas veces arranco de la piel del chico.

-T-Tom… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Tom se encogía de hombros –Aquí, esperando poder amar a mi hombre por última vez ¿no?

Y la conexión reapareció, esa conexión que tantas veces tiempo atrás los adentraba a la habitación, esa conexión que era demasiado evidente para las cámaras y los fans, esa misma conexión que los hacía caminar hacía la sala mientras se besaban con la misma intensidad de siempre.

Tom quito con mucha destreza la playera del otro despegándose solo para que esta saliera, Chris desabrochaba la camisa blanca del chico, sacándola con torpeza, su manos recorrían todo su delgado cuerpo pasando sus dedos desde sus clavículas, por los omoplatos hasta terminar en sus oblicuos, engancho sus dedos pulgares sobre el cinturón y los deslizo para llegar al broche y poder quitarlo y así bajar el pantalón junto con el bóxer para liberar la gran erección de Tom. Tom gemía y gemía sintiendo como el placer recorría toda su espina dorsal, se volteo dándole la espalda a Chris y se hinco sobre el mueble que quedaba frente a él y se sujetó bien, mientras que Chris lentamente se quitaba el pantalón y el bóxer, tomo su erección con la mano y se acercó a la espalda de Tom acariciándola levemente mientras que con su otra mano se masturbaba lentamente, y Tom Grito y Chris Gimió, lo tomo de las caderas para poder penetrarlo profundamente y Tom mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, los movimientos de Chris se hacían cada vez más rápidos y la erección de Tom crecía más y más, pero Chris quería ver la cara de Tom, quería ver el último suspiro que le regalaría aquel chico y salió de él para poder voltearlo y sentarlo en la orilla del sillón y seguirle penetrando mientras disfrutaba de aquella visto de Tom gimiendo, viendo como la sangre recorría esos labios que por última vez besaría y fue así como sus voces se unieron en un mismo grito de placer jadeando sus nombres, besándose y mezclando sus sabores.

El atardecer había caído y después de charlar un largo rato, recordando buenos momentos, Chris cayó en un sueño profundo, Tom solo lo termino de vestir, recogió sus cosas y dejo un suave beso en los labios de aquel australiano intentando dejar en ese beso todo el amor que le tenía aunque eso fuese casi imposible, y se marchó antes de que los deseos de quedarse a su lado aparecieran.

Las palabras del padre se mezclaban con la suavidad de los susurros de los invitados y las lágrimas de unos cuantos más que no podían contener tanta felicidad de ver a esa bella pareja casarse.

-Y Ahora necesito al padrino de anillos-

Y fue ahí donde Tom se acercó para entregarle los anillos a Chris, si el mismo, el mismo Tom era el padrino de anillos, el mismo que deseaba estar en el lugar de Elsa, el mismo que quería estar sujetando la mano de Chris en este momento.

 _"…Hasta que la muerte los separé."_ Y con estas palabras concluyo la felicidad de Tom.


End file.
